El Tigre Servant of Death
by Fotohunter
Summary: Manny Rivera is going to marry Frida, or that what he think. After a mysterious explosion and the aparition of a rather surprised Death, Manny/El Tigre has to perform a task for Death in order to save his love and their future, facing a dangerous enemy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a project I had long time ago going around my head, since Mexicans have such a goode relation with this entity the idea poded and I asked myself what would happen if Manny actually meets Death? Well here is the Why and the How. Hope you people enjoy it.

The Death I use in this story is from the books of Terry Pratchett, it only sepaks in CAPITAL LETTERS and despite it sticks to the rules is more pshycological and enthusiated with humans.

**El Tigre Servant of Death.**

"For the inhabitant of New York, Paris or London, death is a word never pronounced because it burns the lips. The mexican, instead, frequents, mock, fondel, sleep with her, honors her; it's one of his favorites toys and his more durable love. True is, that in his atitude there might be as much fear as the others; but he neither hides from her nor hide her; He contemplates her, face to face, with patiece, disdain or irony"

Octavio Paz

"Para el habitante de Nueva York, Paris o Londres, la muerte es palabra que jamás se pronuncia porque quema los labios. El mexicano, en cambio, la frecuenta, la burla, la acaricia, duerme con ella, la festeja, es uno de sus juguetes favoritos y su amor más permanente. Cierto, en su actitud hay quizá tanto miedo como en la de los otros; mas al menos no se esconde ni la esconde; la contempla cara a cara con paciencia, desdén o ironía."

Octavio Paz

Manny was on his knees, the body of Frida rested over them while he closed and opened his eyes, each time with more strenght and more time. Finally he got tired, his face was covered in tears, he couldn't stand it, his soul and spirit was completly broken.

"My god Frida you have to wake up, please, please." He begged, he couldn't stand this.

"Why it has to be you?" asked desesperatly.

"IT COULD HAS BEEN ANYONE, BUT TODAY IT WAS HER" said a voice from nowhere

"This isn't fair!" he crushed in more tears.

"LIFE IT ISN'T FAIR MY BOY, YOU LIVE, AND LEAVE WHEN YOUR TIME HAS COME"

"We were going to be so happy together" said hugging it with more strength

"IT'S HARD I KNOW, BUT YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT IT"

"Why Frida? Why?"

"OH SORRY, FOR A MOMENT I BELIVED YOU COULD HEAR ME. SILLY ME I DISTRACT SO EASLY"

A robed figure walked from the destroyed altar until it stand infront of Manny and Frida.

"STAND MISS FRIDA SUAREZ, YOUR TIME HAS COME" the figure lowered trying to touch Fridas body. A sudden green light and a slash made him get back.

"Who are you and what do you want with Frida?" asked Manny transformed in el Tigre.

The figure standed still in what seemed to be interest. "SO YOU CAN SEE ME?"

"What, are you suppose to be a gohst or something?"

"AND YOU CAN HEAR ME!, THAT'S AN INCREDIBLE SURPRISE" then the figure made a breif reflection. "YEAH, YOU MAY BE USEFULL".

Manny was filling with anger, whoever this guy was, he was going to be kicked to the other life. The figure removed his hood with a pair of bony hands and Mannys face turned pale.

Two hours earlier.

Manny was getting ready for the gratest day in his life, her mother was checking his jacket; he weared a red, gold and black mariachi costume fully confectionate by his mother, the boots and the sombrero were the only thing missing.

"Come on mom, I think this suit doesen't need any more adjustments" said Manny trying feel comfortable.

"Now, now, mijo, you are a grown man, you can't keep complaining about things like this." said her pulling out some loose strings.

Manny blushed and tried to divert his mind, he has been so nervous that he didn't even noticed how fast all this happened. Now, with 26 years on his body he was going to marry his true love so everything needed to be perfect.

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera!" was the sound that made him jump, he turned around to see his father looking to him proudly. "Mijo, today you are to finally become a true man."

Both shared looks, Manny felt how proud was his father of him, he felt touched.

"Rodolfo, help me with this stuff! This doors are so too small for me!" screamed granpapi, his father came out and returned with the old man that, due to an accident, was now a brain inside a mechanical suit similar to his old Puma Loco mech-suit.

"Ah Manny, I'm so feliz to see you know, look at you. You have finally become an hombre" said hugging him. Somehow it wasn't such a problem for Puma to be like that, he could still see, hear, touch, smell and even taste and it was even happier and funnier than before (and somehow less evil).

Manny contemplated his father, mother and grandparent; he really felt lucky to have them all in this special moment of his life. Suddenly they were announced that the ceremony was ready to start.

"We have to go!?, men I still can't find the sombrero and boots." Said Manny desesperatly.

"Mijo" interrumped Rodolfo "You don't have to look for them, because we have them right here"

Manny was confused, his father took out of a bag the Bronz Boots of Truth and offered to him, and granpapi offered him the Golden Sombrero of Chaos. He didn't knew what to say, but he felt that he couldnt accept the offering.

"Son during all this years you have made us feel very proud, we don't regret a minute of being your family, because for us you have been the most marvelous thing that could had ever happened" White Pantera stopped and cleared a tear. "For the first time in the history of the Rivera's three generations are together, and you mark the end of a story and the begining of a new one in this family, please use this not as a simbol of power, but as the simbol of the beggining of your era in the Riveras."

Manny was deeplly touched, he hugged them three and then it put on the mystical object feeling his family soul breathing threw them.

"Don't get used to them boy, we want them back" said Puma Loco joking while he and White Pantera got out of the room. Manny waited a few seconds looking at him in the mirror.

"You look wonderfull Manny" said his mother grabbing his arm. "Shall we?"

Manny got out of the room, behind he left noething, all his memories, moments and traveled with him. His mother left him infront of the altar while he tried to keep cool, some minutes later the music anounced that the bried was comeing"

Frida entred, by her side his father. Manny couldn't stop looking at her, she looked so gorgeous in that dress, it was like an Angel. For his surprise, despite all the grate experciences both sheared, only the most resent once popped out: the wedding preparation, that meal, the secret night in where both experienced each other in the nmost deeps and beautifull ways, he felt this was a dream. Then cheif Suarez glanced at him and Manny came back to earth.

Cheif Suarez left his daughter alway looking at Manny, Manny remembered the conversation they had in pivate the same day they anounced their marriage.

"Look Rivera, I always have been against you r relationship with my daughter as friends, but you graualy demonstrate me that I was wrong." He took a breif moment before continuing, for Manny was the calm before the storm. "My daughter has always been happy by your side and this may be the best decision, she is old enought to know what is better for her and I think you are the right choice." Suddenly Cheif Suarez expression become creepier. "But If you ever dare to crush her heart, cheat on her, left her or even hurt her, I will crush you like a bag and let the dog eat your more delicate and private parts before leaving you in your worst nightmare."

Manny tried to forget that moment and to look at Frida, she looked soo pure and perfect in that dress, then he looked around and all his family was there, fellow heroes, friends and even some villians that had a good relation with him. All was so perfect, then both kneeled and the priest began the ceremony.

There was a lot of familiar faces beteween the guests:: Carlito and Carlita where there, Cactus Kid, Raul word gratest mustache, Warhorse (former Albino Burrito), Sartana of the Dead (married with Puma Loco after the accident) with some others. Manny didn't noticed but his father and grafather weren't in their places, they were at the back checking some last minute problems.

"So papi, those are all the villians that are in jail or out of the city?" asked Rodolfo walking around nervously-

"Yes Rodolfo, only Black Cuervo, Che Chapuza are missing."

"This is bad, Cuervo scaped with some dangerous equipment from Dr's Chipotles lair, I'm afraid she may be up to something" said worried.

"What about the Chapuza's grandson?"

"He has no zombie army to support him so unless he has decided to team up with cuervo, he is no menace."

Grampapi made a last scan to the area "Well Rodolfo, there is no bomb in a kilometer around and if something come we will know."

"Good then, lets go back to the ceremony" said Rodolfo hoping everything was perfect to the end.

A hundred kilometers away in a unknown Zocalo in the Mexican jungle, an hour after that conversation, lied the unanimated corpose of Che Chapuza. Down in a cave a bit above the water Zoe Aves was in her last moments.

"You... you monster" said her with her last gasps.

Near her a tall man extended his black bony hand and took something out of her.

"Lets the man you love suffer forever" he closed his hand and Zoe passed out. A hundred kilometers away a blast of energy casted above the skys of Miracle City.

"I do" ansewerd Frida.

"Then I declare you man and wife." said the preist smiling to both of them. "You may now kiss the bride."

Manny and Frida were going to kiss, suddenly she tripped off pushing Manny. The blast came in and destroyed the place.

Manny was crushed by the explosion, Frida was blasted over him, soon the smoke dissiped and Manny tried to wake up, the Golden Sombrero protected him.

"Frida are you ok?" asked Manny trying to make her stand. While passing his hand over her pack, he noticed that the dress was ripped off there.

"Frida?" he said but she didn't ansewered.

"FRIDA!" he screamed.

Manny was desesperate, Frida was dieing. She muttered his name, but it was hopless, she was going to die.

Manny didn't noticed, but everything started to move slower, then the robed creature appeared.

"MMM... THIS IS FUNNY, I DIDN'T RECIBED ANY ADVICE OF SOMEONE DIEING HERE" he gave a look around and noticed Manny. "HELLO, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"

The robed figure got near Manny and Frida, he ansewered Manny's questions, but soon he noticed that he couldn't see him.

"WHAT A SHAME." said while inclining over Frida's body. Time stopped completly.

The robed guy jumped back after Manny's attack and patiently listened to him.

"YOU CAN BE USEFULL TO ME" he said while removing the hood, to his left a big pale horse appeared, behind it a portl of shadows and darkness, at his right a sickle. The hood revealed an old skull, Manny turned pale and started to shake.

"Death?" Manny muttered.

"IN THE VERY BONES." Death ansewered.

**To be continue...**

What will happen next DUN! DUN! DUUUN!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been long, but I finally got the second chapter ready. I apology because of the misspelling, I've no way to check the spelling of the words exept doing my best with an english-spanish dictionary.

Please people enjoy.

**El Tigre Servant of Death 2**

Manny was sweating cold, his eyes couldn't belive what was standing in front of him, this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening.

"I ASURE YOU MR. RIVERA THAT I'M AS REAL AS YOU" said death. Manny felt uncomfortable to look to the empty sockets in the skull that stared at him.

"Are you here to take her?" asked Manny looking at Frida, she was still breathing but she did no other thing, he left her at his side an looked at Death still kneeled..

Death tried to feel as concerned as possible, he has seen empires fall, millions of lives dissapair in a second, the worst atrocities the world could ever see, but he leaned long ago to respect humans as fantastic and almost unlimited creatures.

"LOOK MR. RIVERA I..." Death wasn't able to finish and Manny lowered his head.

"Please take me instead!" he begged to Death.

"WHAT?"

"Please take me away, let her live, I was the one who was supposed to die, please let her stay!" Screamed Manny.

"SORRY MR. RIVERA BUT I CAN'T, YOU SEE IT'S AN UNFAiR TRADE FOR THE AFTERLIFE" explained Death.

"What!? What do you mean, it's a life for a life, isn't it!?"

"IT'S NOT TAT SIMPLE, SHE IS A WOMAN AND..." but Death looked at Manny and saw that words weren't enought. "OKAY THEN LET ME SHOW YOU THEN"

Death bony hand pointed to Frida, then he snaped it's fingers. A big blue spark came out from Frida's body and floated above her.

"THAT'S MRS. SUAREZ SOUL" said Death, then he snapped his hand again. Manny's eyes couldn't belive what was going on, from Frda's tummy three new lights started to float, one dark yellow, one silver white and one crimisson red. "AND THAT IS THE MIRACLE OF LOVE"

Manny's mind couldn't phatom what he was seeing. "Three, three sss.. ss.. souls?" he spiled crying.

"YES!, THE POWER OF WOMAN, TO BRING LIFE. A WEEK AGO BOTH OF YOU DECIDED TO STEAL EACH OTHER VIRGINITY, THIS IS WHAT YOUR LOVE CREATED" said Death trying not to sound rude. "BUT THE IDEA IS ANOTHER YOU SEE..."

"Nooooooo!!!!!!" Manny screamed while he turned around. "You won't take any of them!"

If Death would have a face it would look a bit surprised. Too little people has been breave or stupid enought to face him.

"MR. RIVERA PLEASE, JUST LISTEN TO ME"

"Alow me to stand for everyone: Bronze Panthera!" screamed Manny, the boots turned like cat feet and blazed in strong white fire.

"PLEASE JUST LISTEN"

"Distort realitiy itself: Chaos Puma" the sombrero's wing started to spin and the top turned night dark. "Crush my enemys: Ancient Tiger Spirit". Manny turned into a cat-like mass of green fire, the darkness of the sombrero and the blaze of the boots invaded his body.

Death stomped his sythe on the floor, Manny's powers vanished inmidiatly, he was back again grabbing Frida beeween his arms and with his eyes filled with tears. He didn't understood what happened and somehow e didn't want to.

"BETTER THEN" said Death ready for his speech. "NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR FULL ATENTION MR. RIVERA I HAVE ONLY ONE QUESTION: DO YOU WISH TO SAVE HER?"

"You. you said what?" asked Manny without beliving the words. He twisted his head a bit, the words that came out of the entity didn't seem real at all.

"I ASKED YOU IS YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR WIFE" this was always the most difficult part in the deal, that they blived you.

"But, but" mutered Mannytrying to get the right words. "you said I couldn't save her!"

Death shaked his bony hand negativly. "I SAID THAT YOUR SOUL FOR HER SOUL WAS AN UNFAIR TRADE, THE REST ARE JUST YOUR WORDS."

"Then why are you offering me this then? Aren't you suppose to claim everyone who dies?" asked Manny building up confidence.

"AAHHH, SEEM THAT THERE IS BRAIN UNDER THAT APPEARENCE" said Death with his empty face at Manny. "YOU SEE MR. RIVERA, YOUR MYSTICAL OBJECTS SEEMS TO BE CONECTING YOU TO THE REALMS OF THE UNDEAD."

Manny looked at Death astonished while kept his weird explanation.

Death looked at him and after a bit reflextion he kept talking "ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THE CRYSTAL SKULL?"

"You mean the skull that was "made" by the Mayans and dicovered by an archeologist during the middle f the twentyth century"

"YES INDEED, YOU SEE THAT "MYTH" IS IN FACT VERY REAL" said Death while a huge darkness wing came out of his left side.

"But weren't those just a myth created by the archeologist?" said Manny incredibly confused.

From the wing a stone tablet appeared, by the aspect it seemed to be mayan or aztec..

"CENTURIES AGO AN AZTEC PRINCE CALLED MIKLA WANTED INMORTALITY, A WISEMAN TOLD HIM THAT THE ONLY WAY TO ACHIVE THAT WAS TO BANISH HIS SOUL FROM THIS REALM AND MAKE IT NEVER REACH THE LAND OF THE DEAD. MIKLA SEARCH DURING YEARS FOR A WAY UNTIL HE FOUND AN UNDERWATER CAVE, IN THERE HE LEARNED HOW TO HIDE HIMSELF FROM ME BY USING A SKULL OF A DEMOND, INSIDE IT THE CRYTALS THAT COMPOSED IT CREATED AN ALTERNATE DIMENSSION THAT WAS OUT OF THE REALM OF THE LIVING OR DEAD. MIKLA PLACED IT SOUL IN THERE AND ACHIVED INMORTALITY." The wing closed and Death continued. "TRUE IMORATLITY DOESN'T REALLY EXIST, HE HAS BEEN JUST CHEATING ALL THIS TIME THANKS TO THAT CAVE."

"So why don't you go and get him?" asked Manny even moreconfused than before.

"BECAUSE HIS TIME HAS'T COME YET!" decleared Death. "THE SKULL STOLES A SECOND OF LIFE OF EACH LIVING BEING IN THE PLANET MESSING UP WITH TIME AND SPACE ITSELF, PEOPLE TIME OF DEATH IS SCRUMBLED JUST LIKE IT HAPPENED TOU YOUR WIFE, IF THE STOLEN TIME IS RESTORED SHE MAY LIVE."

Manny looked to Fridas body and then to Death again. "What do you want me to do?" asked Manny with determination.

"I NEED YOU TO BRING MIKL'S SOUL TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING AND STOP THE POWERS OF THE SKULL AND IT'S CAVE."

"Will you then let Frida and our sons live?" asked Manny defingly.

"I WILL WATCH THEM AND PROTECT THEM IN ORDER TO PREVENT THEM TO PASS TO THE REALM OF THE DEAD" othaed Death to Manny.

"Then I will do anything I can in order to keep my family alive." Said Manny turning ino el Tigre. "Now Death I Manny Rivera "El Tigre" will work for you in order to save them: This I Swear!"

Death looked at Manny, if his face would have flesh it would be grinning.

"THEN MR. RIVERA" said Death pulling out some stuff of his robe. "LET ME PREPEAR YOU"

Death pulled out of his robes a little green lemon bird. Manny looked facinated at it because it seemed extremly vivid for a gift from Death itself.

"THIS MR. RIVERA" said Death pointing to the little bird "IT'S A BIRD OF THE SPIRITS, IT'S ATTRACKTED TO ANYONE WHO IS SPENDING MORE THAN HIS CORRESPONDANT TIME IN THIS LIFE."

"What I'm suppose to do with it?" asked Manny seeing possible use for such a strange bird.

"THE CAVE IS A COMPLEX SYSTEM OF UNDERGROUND WAYS CARVED BY NATURE, THIS BID WILL LEAD YOU TO HIS OLDER INHABITANT." Death released the bird and it flew over Mannys shoulder.

"NOW MR. RIVERA IS YOUR TIME TO DEPART, YOU ONLY HAVE FOUR HOURS TO COMPLETE YOUR MISSION, IF YOU SPENT MORE THAN THAT TIME YOU WILL BE ABSORVED BY THE CAVE FOREVER."

"Ok then, just show me where to go and I..."

Death covered Many with his robe, it all turned to darkness. The next second he was at the border of a huge a zenote. His water were dark and emanated a sad aura.

"DOWN THERE IS THE PLACE WHERE YOUR MISSION MUT TAKE PLACE. RUN RIVERA AND REMEMBER, YOUR OBJECTS ARE CONECTED TO THE UNDERWORLD, THE BODY AND SOULS OF THOSE WHO ARE IN THERE CAN BE REACHED BY THEIR POWERS." said Death voice comeing out from nowhere.

Manny nodded, the bird chiped and flew down to a small entrance a bit avobe of the dark waters.

"Frida, hang in there, I will save you and our children, please wait." Manny decended to the cave and penetrated it's demoniac darkness.

Death touched Frida's body, the three smaller souls returned to where they beonged. The big blue stayed infront of Death.

"DON'T WORRY, HE IS STRONG, IF HE PLAYS HIS CARDS WISELY HE WILL RETURN TO YOU" said Death to the blue orb who returned to her body.

"NOW I'S TIME FOR TIME TO MOVE" said snapping his bony fingers. Time returned and everything followed it's course.

"Mija! Mija" where the desesperate screams from cheif Suarez. Maria and Rodolfo shouted Manny's name, but it was futile. After a while everyone gathered around the unconcious Frida. Manny was nowhere to be found.

"A DAY OF YOU HAVE BEEN TURNED IN A DAY OF PAIN" said Death staying in his place, invisible to the sences of everybody.

Death looked around, people called ambulances, heroes moved searching for Manny. It has already been ten minutes since all happened.

"I WONDER IF IT WAS WISE TO HIDE TO HIM WHO ATTACKED THEM" said Death looking around.

A group of paramedic carried Frida away, Death followed them. "LET THIS MADDNESS BEGIN." Said while he got into the ambulance.

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Manny went into the cave. The darkness was so intense he wasn't able to see his hand in front of his face.

"Death expects me to follow that bird in this darkness?" said Manny trying to activate the sombrero.

"Bonk!" was the first sound he heard, he managed to activate a torch and pointed to where the sound came from. The bird was beat against the wall.

"Whoa! It seems that you see as much as I do" said Manny picking up the bird. "Now let me get more light here so you can see where you go".

The bird flew again and Manny activated the flash light. The cave wasn't very big, but it has many roads and ways. It was going to be difficult.

"Okay bird, witch way?" Manny didn't end his speech and the bird crushed to the same wall. Manny looked to the bird confused.

"What's going on with you stupid bird?" said Manny while shaking the bird. "There are entrance booths sides and you keep going that way"

The bird seemed to ignore Manny, once he stopped splatting against the wall it started to pick it. Suddenly the whole cave started to rumble.

"What da?" was his scream when he saw that all the ways closed and new ones appeared. Even one new appeared in where the bird was picking.

"What did you do?" asked Manny to the bird that now it was proudly cheeping above the hat.

With no time to lose he ran into the cave following the bird. He noticed that despite all the light the sombrero provided the bird crushed against the walls before turning or doing something else. Also the cave changed erratically and even when he was running threw one of the ways, the exit changed its position.

"Well I'm sure of one thing, at least we are going deeper into this place." said Manny trying to recover some breath. He has been running for an hour inside the cave system dodging the changing stones and following the erratically bird.

He decided to pay attention to the area of the cave he was. Now he seemed to be like half a mile down in a big air-bag where many caves got connected with each other. The walls of the cave have gradually changed, now it they were covered with Mesoamerican paints, they represented the early ages of the "conquista" and some years after. Each time he moved the paints seemed to get deeper into the Aztec history, like seeing a movie from the end to the beginning.

"So the deeper I go into the Aztec history, the closest I get to Mikla?" wondered Manny when he realised that almost all the ways now had paints. The bird just singed and crushed against a wall.

"Men, now I've to wait for a change again." complained and sat. He was worried, he had lost too much time running, and now he needed to wait until the caves changed again. Despair hit his heart harder, he didn't know how long he must wait and he was wondering if he could get the skull in time.

The bird cheeped strongly and pushed against different walls beating on them noisily. Soon Manny understood the bird, something was coming.

"Who is there? Show your face!" ordered Manny. Wailings of pain and suffering filled the cave.

"What da!?"

Spirits appeared threw the walls and caves, their hungry wails were intensified the moment the saw Manny.

"Back you undeads!" said Manny pulling out his claws, it started to glow and the spirit started to scream.

"Danger!" "Pain!" "Life!" "Death!" claimed each of the spirits, the only sound chilled Manny to the bone, but he stranded.

"Ha! It's that the best you have?" screamed defiantly, but then he heard something familiar.

"Riveraaaaa..." was the sound that scared his soul.

To be continue...

Manny got frozen, he had listened that voice before.

"Manny Riveraaaaa" claimed the whine for the second time. Manny turned around.

"Che!?" said Manny to the ghost in front of him.

Che stood with his kid body floating and his ghostly eyes staring at him. Manny felt terrified and uncomfortable, there was an enemy of him dead... well more dead than usual

"Che, what are you doing here!? What happened to you!?" asked Manny incapable to understand this twist.

"There is no time to explain, I need your help" wailed the ghost.

Manny stepped back, he raised his claws and pointed to him and the other undeads, and there was something fishy going on.

"What's going on?" asked Manny defensively.

"Please Tigre, I need your help" begged the spirit trying to get closer; Manny shot his claws. The flying projectiles hit multiple spirits, all the targets screamed horrible whines of pain and sorrow when the projectiles went through their incorporeal bodies. All the spirits around flee leaving only Che's ghost in the room with Manny.

"I want answers, NOW!" demanded Manny pointing a new set of claws to the spirit.

"Please Rivera... Ahhhaaaaaaa!" Che's beg turned in pain when Manny shot a claw through the spirit. Despite having no body, a glowing green hole appeared in the place where the claw stroke.

"I said NOW!" repeated Manny, this time with all four fingers covered in a green glow.

"Okay then, you want my story, then have it" said Che giving up. "We came here to find a way to stop your wedding, but all went wrong."

Manny attention was focused after the last words, he almost rush in anger, but he didn't knew if he really succeeded, then a thing did click inside his brain.

"You said we?" asked Manny perplex.

"Yes, me and Black Cuervo" answered Che sad. "She came to me asking for help, that's why I am here and that's why I begging you for help, she has been captured by the monster who rules this hell."

Manny stepped back, he couldn't believe what was going on, this has gone far away for what he expected. He felt that there was more around that Death told him, but he needed information.

"Please Tigre, are you going to help her?" begged the spirit of Che.

"Yes... but I need to know everything, everything!"

"You got it" responded Che. "Now this is what happened..."

To be continue...

"When Cuervo heard about your wedding" began Che gloomily "she got furious, she wanted to stop it at all cost. Multiple times she attempt to take Frida out of the game, but when she saw all the measures you took to protect her, she knew she was unable, not to kill Frida, but to ruin your life. She has a deep crush on you Tigre, did you knew?"

"Long ago I discovered I didn't love Cuervo, so stop the unnecessary blabber and get to the point soon" ordered Manny pointing the spirit with his claws.

"Okay, okay, no need to..." the look of Manny made him return to his point. "Well she was desperate, she knew that she wanted to have you, but even an idiot can notice when someone is under a love spell. Then she heard from someone that she could make you feel in love with her with the powers of this cave."

"A man, who was he?" asked Manny curious-

"She didn't know the man never identified himself to her. Anyway I only knew about this man from Cuervo's story, she told me that he dressed like a bandido, his face was covered by a mask and his voice was irregular; no flesh or bone could be seen under the cloths. The man was a gentleman that pointed to her the existence of this cave and the possibilities for her to change history and told her how to change the line of history in the way she wanted." explained the spirit.

"Did any of that sound suspicious to Cuervo? I mean why a guy would drop to her such a valuable secret?" asked Manny surprised.

"I asked that to her too, she told me that she made the same question to the guy; he really offered the full info if she did a couple of things for him."

"Like..." pushed Manny.

"He wanted something, certain artefact from this cave; he told her that he was too weak to obtain the treasure from this cave so he needed someone who also needed something that only this cave could offer and that was her." said Che impassive.

"What did the man wanted?"

"The object he asked for was the Crystal Skull" declared Che

Manny was surprised by the coincidence. He felt that there was something fishy; Death couldn't have used her, could he, but if it wasn't Death, then who could tell her the presence of the artefact, its location and the promise of her happiness.

"Why did the man wanted the skull? Did Cuervo ask that to him?"

"Yeah, he said that he could perform a spell only with the skull, he told her that the skull was a secret for immortality, but only in the correct hands it would work. Also it was needed for the final step of Cuervo's wish" said the spirit.

All made as little sense as before, but Manny was still short of info; the most vital part was still incomplete.

"Why did Cuervo came after you then?"

"For what the man told her, undeads where abundant here, so she would need help; who other to ask help for than Django and myself, both master of undeads? Luckily for Django he was grounded" responded the spirit bitterly.

"Then what happened to you?" now more intrigued by this turnover.

"Well, let's put it this way: In my professional carer I discovered here the one who barked louder, bite stronger and is eviler than me"


	4. Chapter 4

**El Tigre Servant of Death 4**

Manny contemplated Che's spirit amazed and intrigued, while Che told him how he and Cuervo ended up in the cave. Manny's worries grew as the spirit continued the story.

To come here Cuervo and I decided to provide ourselves with the best we could find against the supernatural inhabitants of this cave. –explained Che.- I grave-robbed some tombs to built up my body and took from my grandfather some cursed items, while Cuervo stole an energy beam from dr.'s Chipotle's lair. All ended up being useless.

Manny observed the spirit moving around slowly, like the words he tried to use harmed him.

We arrived to this cave around a day ago; we had all we thought may need against the creatures in here. Once we entered this place all went wrong, the spirits of the cave gathered around us like vultures, they were silent, but stared to us, waiting for something to happen. –

How did you two managed to travel through this complicated morphing maze? –asked Manny curious.

Well, the stranger gave Cuervo a compass that was supposed to guide us through the maze and it also was supposed to alert us about the changes in the tunnels. –responded Che worried.

It didn't work? –

Quite the opposite Tigre, –said Che staring at many sadly.- it worked well, far too well for my pleasure.

It took us almost no time to reach room like these, covered in paints that told the story of the ancient Aztecs. Then... it began. –Che's expression turned gloomier while he kept talking.- The guards of this place appeared.

Guards? What kind of guards? -

Mikla's army: A thousand skeleton warriors that came to capture us. When we faced them we were clueless of whom they were, we only saw that they were filled with a dark matter. They launch an attack like a team of elite warriors, coordinating each of their strikes precisely against us; it almost kills us, but we defeated them and went to find the skull. –

Once arriving to the skull room Cuervo used her laser to cut an entrance to the door, it was dark inside. I went in first and then my body was crushed. –

Did you see the one who crushed you? –

Only when he grabbed my spirit, it was a giant skeleton/snake/warrior; I cannot describe it accurately, only that he was huge and the dark matter inside him felt horrible. When he twisted his claw all the skeletons we crushed were fixed and marched against Cuervo. –Che's face turned sadder.- She tried to fight back, but the monster was too strong, then someone came out and grabbed her. With his last strengths she was able to release me and I flee.

Don't remember anything else? –asked Manny bitterly.

I couldn't see Cuervo's fate; she was dragged by what seemed to be a human. –

That must be Mikla. –thought Manny while looking into the tunnel he should follow.

Then... –Che continued timidly.- I heard her scream, she told whoever was in there to stop, then there was a light Cuervo's screams of anger and then... silence and darkness.

Manny contemplated the paints on the room once more and then the solitary spirit; he could understand now what he was facing. He walked to the tunnel, the bird entered into it.

Rivera I beg you: Please save Cuervo. –begged the spirit.

Che's was invaded buy fear when Manny turned around. His face was roaming with a calm but fearsome anger.

I will save her and I will release you and her from this cave, but I won't do this for neither of you. So watch out because after I complete my mission you and she would pay for what you caused. –

Manny left Che in the cavern, he was finally able to understand a lot of things and knew with who he was dealing with. Now he needed to end this mission and rescue Frida and save Cuervo from the consequences of her acts.

Manny went into the tunnel with the bird flying in front of him; Che's ghost stared at him until the hat's light disappeared in the darkness.

Manny walked taking every possible care, the possibility of traps was in his mind all the time, but now on what concerned him were the undead warriors Che mentioned before. He wasn't prepared for indestructible immortals, while on the other hand if death didn't tell him anything about beating them, must be because he already co do it. Or at least that was what he thought.

The bird started to scream, Manny noticed that he was out of the range of the light.

"Where are you?" muttered Manny while desesperatly trying to find it and make it stop before all the things in here were conscious of their presence.

Suddenly his torch turned off, the total and utter darkness covered him with no way to see in any direction.

"Not now!" protested Manny; he urgently tried to turn on another source of light. A second torch appeared but went off too.

Manny tried to turn another light, but then he felt something, something slimy touched his right leg, and it produced pain. He tried to hold, but the pain he felt was totally different from anything he had felt before, like it was pure essence of pain.

"Come on Manny think, you need to get away from what is here" thought him. "But for that you need light to see it..."

"Use your green aura!" he heard in the darkness.

Manny felt stupid for not remembering that before; he stood up and tried to concentrate, gradually his claws emitted enough light to see his body. Then the darkness tried to warp them.

"WHAT DA!" screamed terrified while seeing the glow of his hand being devoured by blackness. Then he felt even more surprised when the darkness got ignited in green fire.

"That thing is like a living being, it feel pain, so burn some of it and the rest would run away." repeated the strange voice.

Manny followed its orders blindly, he watched his leg and saw the dark stuff and burned it away, also the thing over the torches, all was gone, but the pain remained.

"Well done Tigre" said the voice.

"Thank you!" said Manny while trying to treat his wound.

"Let me see It." said the voice above him.

Manny was astonished when the bird got over his leg and started to rub his feathers over his wound. Surprisingly his wound healed.

"That should do the trick, but be careful, next time use the aura to protect yourself" said the bird with a perfect use of English.

"You can talk?" asked Manny

"Of course I do, but know is not the time to ask questions. Better move or we won't make it." said the bird flying away.

Manny stood carefully and checked the hat, then he run towards the bird. He felt curious about the critter, but even most about what was what attacked him or what was waiting for him now.

There was movement, somewhere in the darkness a strange figure lurked into the only place inside the cave with light. It was a stone stricter and the only visible thing of it was a passage illuminated by torches.

"Come!" roared a voice from the inside.

The creature stepped into the illuminated road revealing a humanoid skeleton. It wore and Aztec armour but made of iron, his steps however were almost noiseless.

The creature reached the end of the torch road, there were skeleton warriors wearing different uniforms from different ages and countries around a throne covered by the shadows. Someone was sitting on it.

"What?" asked the creature of the shadows.

"Sir, there are intruders inside the cave." responded the skeleton.

There was a dark blast of energy from the throne; the Aztec skeleton barely evaded it while the other skeletons stepped back.

"Of course I know there are intruders in the cave! I know if any living being get in here! What I want to know is who is him!?" roared the creature.

"It seems to be a man dressed in a feline suit sir. It wears a pair of bronze boots and an odd shaped helmet."

"Bronze boots he?" said the shadow.

A claw of pure darkness appeared from the throne and smashed the Aztec skeleton.

"It seems that the newest breed of some of my oldest enemies has survived my gift." said the creature looking to his army. "Come then! I have something else I wish to give to you."

Manny kept walking silently with the bird guiding him, the darkness tried to return a couple of times, but the bird's shout and the green aura protected him just in time. Soon the paints in the walls announced him he was near.

The wall in that area was decorated with a creepy red tone; all the draws resembled human sacrifices and wars, with a big leader crushing people. In an instant the right wall of the cave turned into a massive stone door, Manny recognised the draws on it, it were similar to the one's in Death stone.

"Here we are: Mikla's lair" announced the bird. "From now is a straight walk into danger; with horrors that exceed your imagination."

Manny felt nervous, he found the hole that Cuervo made in the door. After inspecting it he noticed that there was more rubble in the outside than in the inside.

The bird went in first and Manny followed him. Manny shot some flares from the sombrero to illuminate the area; the inside was huge, bigger than the rest of the cave. The flare that flew further revealed a structure that resembled an Aztec pyramid, judging by the distance it was huge.

"We must go Tigre, you have two hours before your time limit is over." said the bird. Manny nodded but after he could move he noticed that something was coming.

A skeleton arrived running to Manny's presence; it was dressed like a Conquistador. There was a fire like light coming out of him.

"The great Mikla sent you a message intruder" said the skeleton pointing to him. "Those fools who fight against Gods become residents of hell"

Before Manny could react, the skeleton ignited and exploded in a burst of flames that temporarily blinded Manny. When he could see again he saw that two roads of fire illuminated the cavern and an army of thousands of skeletons appeared.

"Seems like the welcome committee" said the bird.

"Well..." said Manny pulling out his claws and summoning the aura. "Then we shouldn't make our host wait."

For the skeleton's surprise a roar blasted them away, when the dust began to clear they saw Manny charging against them covered in a green fury.

To be continue...

El Tigre is ready to face his enemies and his destiny. The time for the battle for Frida's life is near...


	5. Chapter 5

**El Tigre Servant of Death 5**

The skeletons attempted to regroup after the sound blast. The fastest of them, an Aztec Eagle warrior, run and threw his spear to El Tigre; El Tigre simply vanished in a flash of green fire.

The skeletons were dazzled and confused, the only creature with such power they had ever faced was his master and no one had ever been able to be a challenge to him (when they were alive).

"Ancient Tiger spirit: CLAW!" was a roar they heard above them.

The skeletons in the middle of the formation saw a green flash coming to them; the rest, an explosion. When the dust dissipated El Tigre was standing alone over the pile of bones.

"You are not match for me!" said Manny. "Leave now and I won't crush your sorry souls."

The skeletons stood still, despite they couldn't disobey the orders of their master. Some of the skeletons felt, for the first time, unpleasant in the presence of other creature than his master; the oldest an urge to kill someone. All of them had the same porpoise: Kill the intruder. In the mind of some them the same idea went through: This is futile. Most of them charged. One contemplated the scene astonished.

"Stupid mindless puppets" said Manny. After that he took a deep breath... and roared.

The skeletons saw how a green tiger soul surrounded Manny. The ones charging front to him felt his roar, after it only ashes and molten rock remained. A hundred warriors disappeared under the green blast.

"Who is next?"

The warriors opened their formation revealing archers and gunmen.

"Futile" said Manny hesitated.

The Golden Sombrero of Chaos opened and shot a single shoot to the air. Bombs destroyed all the skeletons fire power.

The skeleton looked at Manny, many of them felt for first time fear to other than his master. Some even tried to escape; their residuals minds screamed something about surviving, but the fear against their master was enough to make them stay.

The formations closed; they knew that close quarter combat was futile... unless they were more powerful. The skeletons removed their armor, a dark-like ooze was inside them; the ooze started to bind skeletons into a giant dark mass... and then acquire shape: Four giant Snake-warriors stood against Manny.

"I told you earlier, it's useless" repeated Manny. In a blink he disappeared and then the four Snake-warriors caught fire.

"Impressive" said the creature of the throne, which saw through the eyes of their servants how they were crashed. "It seems that he is more powerful than I thought."

A jet pack noise sounded strongly in the room.

"Leave him to me Sir." said a voice from the ceiling.

"Of course I'm leaving it to you. I brought you here because you are the one who can destroy him." said the creature of the throne.

Zoe landed and bowed in front of the throne.

"That was... brutal" said the green bird amused while checking Manny for any wound. "I mean you left no chance to them to do anything."

The scenario of the battle was nothing more than a waste land of flaming darkness and smashed bones. No enemy remain left there could fit the category of recognizable.

"Is there something wrong with that? I thought you didn't talk" asked Manny indifferent.

"I can, but I shouldn't, just the minimum necessary for you to complete your quest" said the bird nervously. "I mean I should keep my beak shut."

The bird rose and flew again around the cave ceiling. Manny had no interest in knowing what was his companion or why he couldn't speak to him, he only felt frustrated and confused by all that was going on and grateful for finding something on to unleash his frustration.

"Are we too far from the pyramid?" asked Manny focusing on the mission again.

"Not too far, just a straight trench of four kilometers or so" responded the bird who went further into the cave.

"Then let's move!" said Manny getting on position to sprint to the end.

"Better not to make any rush or dash. I bet this guy has settled a couple of traps for someone that goes too fast for noticing them" commented the bird before Manny made any move.

Manny mumbled and started to walk. The bird was right; a thing that all that by his own will chosen to live imprisoned for eternity may have created traps for every possible situation, so he was never forced to leave this place. Both Manny and the bird thought in the right way, but looking for the wrong problems.

The road was longer than it seemed to be and clean of any possible trap. Manny ran several x-ray and ultrasonic scans with the sombrero, but there was no sign of trap or anything, it was too quiet to be true.

"Are you sure that there are traps around here?" asked Manny to the bird while checking the road again. There was no answer.

"Bird?" asked Manny again. He felt something fishy...

"Is someone there?" asked a voice coming from nowhere.

"What da'!" muttered Manny while checking the cave again. There was someone there.

"Please! If there is someone there please help!" screamed the voice desperate.

"Where are you?" asked Manny. There was something familiar in that voice.

"Here in a hole up in the ceiling. Please help I can't get down."

Manny looked up. The ceiling was covered by shadows but still he was able to distinguish someone up there. Whatever it was it wasn't a skeleton, it has flesh.

"Jump and I catch you" said Manny. The shadow felt, a couple of hands from the sombrero grabbed it.

The hand slowly came down, Manny recognized it immediately.

"Zoe?"

"Manny? You are here! You came to save me!" said Zoe surprised.

Manny couldn't believe this. Che told him that Zoe was dead, but here she is now: with some scratch and bruises, but in one piece.

"I can't believe this. You escaped!" said Manny actually surprised that Zoe survived the fight against the skeletons.

"I barely made it" said Zoe standing. "I almost got destroyed by those things, but I managed to escape and hide in a small hole in the ceiling. I hoped the guards get away to escape, but they kept looking for me until... you apparently draw their attention."

Manny couldn't believe this, there was something wrong. But Zoe was there much or less as he remembered her.

"Thank you Tigre, I was so scared" said Zoe hugging him gently.

Manny smiled, somehow he felt relived for this.

"I can't believe you are alive" said Manny hugging her back.

Zoe got her mouth nears Manny's ear and smoothly said "I never said I was"

Manny's face filled with horror, he felt that something went through his belly, his mouth spilled blood. Zoe's hug became stronger.

"Time to sleep kitten" said Zoe grinning evilly. The darkness slowly covered her body.

Manny felt how was losing it. Blood was filling his hands while he tried to get away from the creature that stabbed him.

"Why are you going away my little kitten?" said Zoe walking slowly towards him.

Manny tried to run but the wound was too deep, he could barely breathe and worst of all, his vision was getting blurry.

"Don't tell me that the kitten wants to go to sleep?"

"Who are you!? And what have you done with Zoe!?" screamed Manny.

"Oh it's me you big silly pussycat" said the corpse grabbing his head. "Now I'm a servant of Master Mikla. And he is going to make you mine"

Manny couldn't believe what he heard. His strength was leaving him faster than he thought. He couldn't resist the powerful grip of the undead.

"Tell me your last words before you become mine Tigre"

_Mayor__ vital failure, initiating protocol 205 for life support and combat assistance._

"Eh?"

For Manny's and Zoe's surprise the Golden Sombrero of Chaos gave Zoe and energy discharge. The undead girl was blasted away while the sombrero turned into and exoesqueleton to support Manny.

"What is this?" asked the semi-conscious Manny who didn't understand what was going on.

_Initiating emergency wound treatment, providing adrenalin and serum shots to stabilize the patient. _

Manny felt how the needles pierced his skin and something working in his wound. A couple of extra shots made the pain disappear.

_The patient has been stabilized. Morphine has been provided to reduce the sensation of pain. Exo-backbone provided to prevent wound re-opening. Patient fighting capabilities back to 80%._

El Tigre stood up; he felt how his strength was coming back. He faced Zoe's zombie.

"Come on! You really think you have an opportunity against me. I'm one of the people that know you best; also I've been blessed with Master Mikla's powers. It's impossible for you to win" pointed the corpse.

Manny sighted and looked directly to Zoe's corpse eyes. "No it isn't" he said calmly. "You are just the re-animated corpse of a woman who has been dragged to serve a coward scum."

Zoe's body smiled. Manny could felt an unnatural rage coming out of the corpse.

"Those are brave words, for someone who is going to die alone and hopeless."

"I'm not alone, my family has come with me to help me in this quest and the woman I love is waiting for me. Different from you corpse king, I always have them with me."

The Bronze Boots of Truth ignited.

"And here they are"

To be continue…

Manny must face an old enemy with a new face in order to save Frida. Now all is up to his skills and his strength, the challenge is getting tougher but Manny is ready.


End file.
